Otra típica historia de amor de colegio
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: Excepto que no lo es del todo. O sea, si, se vino de otro país por el tipo y si, terminó enamorado de él, pero él no quería eso. ¡enamorarse no era la meta, mierda! / (yuriyuu - yuuyu) / premio al segundo lugar del concurso de noviembre en conmemoración de nuestro tazón de cerdo favorito, sección fanfic en un grupo yuuyu en facebook. Amore, esto es para ti :)


Marie CaHdz, esto es para tí.

Si estás leyendo esto, muchas gracias por tu comprensión

* * *

No se le ocurría nada.

Se encontraba el joven de pelo rubio y ojos azul verdoso mirando su cuaderno mientras sostenía fuertemente su lapicera. Maldita sea, no de nuevo (¡Ya es la segunda vez **esta tarde**!)

Él, Yuri Plisetsky, el mejor alumno de todo el mugroso colegio público en el que estaba estudiando, el maldito niño genio que se saltó años y se encontraba en el último año de la educación obligatoria, no podía escribir un simple ensayo de literatura.

Qué patético.

-Yurio, ¿has logrado avanzar algo?-

O sea, no es como si él fuera alguna clase de incompetente patético como el resto de sus compañeros (por algo había logrado adelantarse 3 niveles de educación obligatoria). Él era genial—

-Yurio, ¿me estás escuchando?-

Era atlético, era atractivo (medía un metro y 63 centímetros pero aún le quedaban años para crecer) él era—

-¡Yurio!-

Exaltado, Yuri no notó como una figura se aproximó con calma hacia él desde atrás, le llamó la atención y posó una mano (cálida, con durezas, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña) con cuidado en su hombro.

Por un segundo no lo pudo evitar y se quedó apreciándole. Sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro. Era tan—

-¡Maldita sea, cerdo, no me asustes así!-

Afortunadamente, logró contenerse a tiempo.

-Bueno, Yurio, no es mi culpa que hayas estado ensimismado escribiendo tu…no has escrito nada-

Mierda, ¿cuándo apoyó el cerdo la cabeza en su hombro?

-Ahh, lo que sea. Sólo necesito enfocarme media hora y te lo aseguro, gordo, que tendré un ensayo digno de la calificación máxima-

-Eres cruel, Yurio. Ya no estoy con casi nada de sobrepeso-

¿Por qué no se movía el tipo de ahí? ¡Está demasiado cerca, mierda!

-¿Ahh? ¿Más encima que me llamas _Yurio_ y tienes el descaro de quejarte de mi sobrenombre?

Corazón del demonio, ¡contrólate!

-Al menos mi sobrenombre es afectivo-

¿Acaso eso fue un coqueteo? ¿Estaba el cerdo coqueteando con él? Mierda, _mierda,_ _ **mierda**_ —

Y de repente, la puerta corrediza de la habitación común del hostal se abrió, ruidosamente.

-¡Yuuri!-

Por supuesto, tenía que aparecer **él**.

-¡Ah, Víctor!-

El tipo que le cagó su tan bien estructurado plan.

-Disculpa, Yurio, Víctor ya vino a recogerme-

La calidez del japonés dejó su cuerpo rápidamente, ¿por qué tenían que ocurrir las cosas así?

-No te molesta que te deje, ¿cierto?-

Tenía que fingir, tenía que ocultar su horrenda mueca de decepción.

-¿Y por qué tendría que importarme? ¡Largo de aquí, cerdo!-

¿Qué mejor que hacerlo con ira?

-Y llévate al asqueroso anciano calvo contigo-

-Oh Yurio-

Un par de brazos lo envolvieron (larguiruchos, con manos igual de larguiruchas y grandes) y una mejilla se pegó a la suya, haciendo que los pelos en su nuca se erizaran de puro y absoluto rechazo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES MALDITO CALVO!-

Algunos transeúntes miraron sorprendidos (los nuevos, sin lugar a dudas) mientras la mayoría de las personas en la habitación común sólo suspiraron, acostumbrados ya a la escena de un rubio extranjero golpeando el aire y siendo sostenido por el amable hijo de los dueños del hostal mientras un peli plateado (también extranjero y ridículamente atractivo) se reía en la cara del más pequeño

Yurio no podía creer su maldita suerte.

Tiene 15 años, viajó desde Rusia hasta Japón hace año y medio por un **tipo**.

-¡Tranquilízate, Yurio!-

-Ajajaja, ya ya, mantente tranquilo Yurio-

-¡Muérete, Víctor!-

Se terminó enamorando de este y resulta que el tipo **tiene 8 años más que él** , **no quiere reconocer que él existe** ( **como potencial pareja** ) **y terminó este enamorándose de la celebridad más amada de su tierra natal.**

 _ **Maldita sea.**_

* * *

La historia detrás de su desgracia es _cliché_ , en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

2 años atrás, Yuri tuvo un encuentro con unos ladrones en Sochi y estuvieron a punto de matarlo. Yuuri apareció y lo salvó aplicando unas geniales llaves de Judo a los asaltantes.

Fue un flechazo a primera vista, ¿patético, cierto?

Pero ah, su estupidez no acaba ahí.

Encantado por la forma de Yuuri de actuar y de moverse (grácil, a pesar de estarle partiendo la madre al contrario) Yuri quiso aprender más de él y estar con él para pedirle ser su discípulo y así nunca más volver a preocupar a su abuelo (quien está actualmente enrabiado con él) ni sentir impotencia de nuevo por ser _débil_.

Así que si, psicopateó al pelinegro y preguntó a casi cada persona de Sochi para que le hablaran de él hasta que averiguó lo suficiente acerca de él. Su nombre era Yῡri Katsuki (y gruñó cuando se enteró de que tenían el mismo nombre), 21 años de edad, nacionalidad japonesa, artista marcial de Judo desde sus 12 años, estrella en potencia de la disciplina de su país.

Era el rol a seguir perfecto para Yuri (o eso pensó).

Tras rogar y patalear y demandar el poder ir a vivir a Japón para "mejorar como hombre" finalmente logró que le dieran el gusto y se fue a vivir a Japón, 6 meses después de su encuentro con el pelinegro.

Él era un chico listo, habiéndose adelantando varios años de la educación formal en Rusia y todo.

Eso, sin embargo, no le sirvió de nada una vez que aterrizó en el país nipón.

No conocía el idioma, no conocía a los locales ni donde vivía exactamente el japonés así que optó por lo más sensato y caminó por la ciudad, gritando el nombre del atleta a todo pulmón y demandando que apareciese.

Y caminó, y siguió caminando, y **siguió** caminando por horas y horas hasta que sus piernas perdieron toda fuerza y su estómago rugió por el hambre. La fatiga fue más grande y terminó desmayándose cerca de la playa.

Cuando despertó, una anciana y un anciano (que por alguna razón se les hacían familiares) estaban con él. Su hijo, ellos le contaron, lo encontró en la playa y lo trajo para acá.

El hijo estaba preocupado, decía, pues "ya lo había conocido antes y no podía creer que siempre que lo encontraba se encontraba en aprietos" y su corazón se aceleró.

¿No podía tener tanta suerte, o si? Digo, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades?

Su cabeza era un lío, mil ideas pasaban por su cabeza y, cuando el atleta finalmente llegó al lugar (un hostal con aguas termales, yuutopia, muy tradicional para la zona), Yuri no pudo hacer más que embestirlo e intentar someterlo para que no se negara cuando este le pidiera ser su discípulo.

No le resultó.

En el suelo, con una llave inmovilizadora y más fanboy que nunca en su vida por lo genial de la reacción de su ídolo, el rubio gritó (en inglés, porque ruso nadie ahí lo iba a entender) que le dejara ser su aprendiz, que lo admiraba y que quería aprender sus técnicas japonesas porque lo encontraba genial.

La respuesta que recibió no fue…la mejor.

Cuando lo soltaron y pudo finalmente ver al japonés (que se miraba las manos horrorizado) Yuri se encontró con un escenario… _decepcionante_.

Gordo, con algo de barba, con lentes (no como lo recordaba él, con su cabello hacia atrás y sin lentes y **_esbelto_** ) el tipo que acosó cibernéticamente _por meses_ no era ni la sombra de lo que era cuando se conocieron y la decepción fue mayúscula.

El japonés, quizás intuyendo disgusto en sus ojos (que oigan, él era un _pendejo_ en ese tiempo y algo similar llegó a sentir, no podía negarlo) huyó de la habitación en donde se encontraban y desapareció del lugar.

Yuri…no comprendía como alguien podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo y ahí fue cuando se enteró del _porqué_ su ídolo pasó a convertirse en… _eso_.

Ni siquiera podía entender el maldito _idioma_.

Todo cambió cuando de la nada una mujer, alta y delgada y con ojos clamando **_sangre_** se acercó a él y procedió, también, a hacerle una llave y a increparlo (felizmente en inglés).

"Yuuri se lesionó gravemente hace 3 meses" "¿no te da vergüenza?" "¡¿cómo te atreves?!" "¿Por qué le hablas de Judo a Yuuri cuando ahora le hace tanto daño?"

Y él, alterado (y casi sin oxígeno debido a la llave que le estaban aplicando) se defendió con su mejor arma, con la verdad. Dijo que él conoció a Yuuri de hace poco más de medio año, que lo encontró genial, que movió cielo, mar y tierra para poder dar con él, que voló desde RUSIA para poder ser su discípulo, que no era su culpa no haberse enterado que se lesionó cuando en esa fecha estaba preparando todo para poder volar a Japón y poder encontrarse con él y no salió en la prensa televisiva ó en la prensa televisiva _y no era un maldito acosador_ (no tanto al menos).

Que era un menor de 14 años y que "TE VOY A DEMANDAR A LA POLICÍA, MALDITA LOCA, SI SIGUES VAPULEÁNDOME ASÍ".

Yuri no sabe si fue la amenaza o su historia, lo importante acá es que ella se detuvo y le explicó todo. Sucedía que Yuuri tuvo un accidente y terminó con una doble fractura en su hombro dominante (recién hace un mes dejó de ver al kinesiólogo, de hecho), que ese accidente causó que se perdiera AÑOS de competencia formal (dado que su lesión la tuvo ya a una avanzada edad y requería MESES el poder sanar, asumiendo que cumpliera con todos los ejercicios e indicaciones que le dieran los especialistas) y que eso lo terminó orillando a una horrible depresión. Y Yuri, adolorido y en el piso repasaba lo sucedido en tan sólo 6 meses.

Todo en su historia era cliché, **_todo_**.

Las cosas, sin embargo (y como buen cliché) mejoraron después de eso.

Si, el tipo ahora era un cerdo a comparación de cuando lo conoció ("sube de peso con facilidad" le dijeron y palabras más ciertas jamás fueron dichas porque RAYOS) pero algo del tipo genial que lo salvó meses atrás debía quedar, ¿cierto? **¿Cierto?**

No.

No sólo era _torpe_ al hacer las cosas en la casa (¿quién se cae 7 veces limpiando parte de los baños?) sino que también era **_aburrido_**.

El tipo tiene una pedagogía. En inglés.

Hurra, un profesor de prepa.

Pero, por alguna razón y a pesar de todos los motivos justificados que tenía para irse de allí y volver a su natal Rusia con su abuelo, Yuri decidió quedarse (en el mismo lugar que Yuuri, por supuesto).

Fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar en sus cortos 13 años.

Si bien Yuuri no era como el rubio inicialmente se lo imaginó, había un…algo en el japonés que lo atraía.

No era genial, pero era gentil.

Era aburrido, pero también era considerado y preocupado por sus alumnos.

Su risa era, contrario a lo que él pensó que sería (o sea, como la de un cerdo) era total, absoluta y completamente _encantadora._

Y pasaron las semanas, que luego se volvieron meses y, tras el año de conocer al japonés y convivir con él a diario, Yuri terminó enamorándose de él.

¿Piensan ustedes que no puede ser más cliché que eso? ¡Já!

¡JÁ!

Ahí fue cuando sus problemas comenzaron.

* * *

Tras llevar 8 meses viviendo allí, Yuri decidió confesar sus sentimientos al japonés. No resultó como él quería.

Lo rechazaron brutalmente y él creyó que era normal, no había tenido tiempo de mostrar su lado más encantador al pelinegro después de todo. El motivo del rechazo, sin embargo, no fue ese.

"Yuri, yo…lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos"

¿Pero por qué, cerdo? ¡Dame una razón! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

"…Eres tan joven. No podría, es… ¡es ilegal, Yuri! Lo siento, yo…yo no puedo"

Acto seguido, Yuuri huyó del lugar.

Y no, no era debajo de un árbol de Sakura en el patio de la escuela a la cual ambos asistían (Yuri tiene dignidad, ¿ok? Su historia no podía ser un calco tan obsceno de un cliché de drama romántico).

Tenía 14 años cuando Yuuri lo rechazó por ser "demasiado joven para él".

Bien, perfecto, Yuri podía lidiar con esa semi-negativa que le habían dado (porque no le dijeron "no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos porque no siento nada por ti") aún tenía esperanzas.

Que de algo sirvan los malditos clichés, Yuri no se va a rendir sin intentarlos todos con el japonés.

* * *

Primero lo intentó con las flores, luego de mucho averiguar y preguntarle a la loca que le hace llaves al cuello y a sus futuros suegros y cuñada acerca del lenguaje de las flores japonés y se decidió a dejarle el ramo de flores, temprano en la madrugada, en el velador que está al lado de su cama (así aprovechó para apreciar su hermosa cara mientras dormía. Mierda, era hermoso aún y siendo un gordo) y luego de eso, se decidió a ganar puntos con la familia ayudándoles en los quehaceres antes de irse a la escuela.

Yuuri no apareció ese día en la escuela, debido a una alergia que le causaron unas flores que misteriosamente aparecieron en su velador.

* * *

Mierda, de acuerdo, las flores no resultaron, ok. Era hora de los chocolates.

Buscar unos buenos chocolates en esa área tan pequeña no fue fácil, menos aún apenas y aprendiendo el idioma (no por nada era un genio, sólo no le pongan kanjis en el enunciado y listo), menos aún en VERANO, pero lo logró. Unos bonitos y caros chocolates (¿Qué de dónde saca tanto dinero, preguntan? Él es _becado_ , por favor, la escuela **le paga** para estar ahí gracias a que les garantiza un buen ranking entre las escuelas del distrito).

Cuando le entregó los chocolates a Yuuri con el pretexto de "los vi por ahí y pensé que podrían gustarte", Yuri recibió buena parte de la recompensa que pensó que tendría. Más de lo que esperaba, de hecho.

Lo hizo en su habitación, de nuevo, mientras el pelinegro estaba corrigiendo unos exámenes en el escritorio de su pieza. Ahí cometió el primer error.

Yuuri le pidió que abriera la caja, así él se los iba a ir comiendo mientras revisaba los exámenes así que Yuri, satisfecho porque su plan resultara, hizo lo que le dijeron. Ese fue su segundo error.

Luego de dejarle la caja abierta a Yuuri el rubio se fue a su habitación en el hostal (que ni era habitación, sino el armario en desuso al lado del salón de eventos pero no podía quejarse, pagaba poquísimo por usar el lugar, tenía acceso a todo en el hostal y se encontraba prácticamente al lado de la habitación del japonés, ¿qué mejor?) a repasar algo las materias que se le complicaban más, las matemáticas allá eran difíciles al tener enunciados en los problemas algebraicos. Y entonces sucedió.

La puerta de su pequeña habitación se abrió de golpe y allí, con la cara roja, los ojos desenfocados, la corbata que usaba con su traje de profesor, la camisa abierta y en bóxers, se encontraba Yuuri mirándolo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y una expresión infantil de absoluto júbilo.

"Yuriiiiiiiiiiii, te lleto a una competenshia de vvaile"

El chocolate tenía alcohol, fue todo lo que Yuri alcanzó a procesar de la situación antes de ser arrastrado afuera de su armario a competir en lo que sea que el pelinegro quisiera que compitieran ambos.

El encuentro terminó horas después, **horas** , ya pasada la media noche y con Yuri absolutamente exhausto en el piso. Yuuri tenía resistencia física, un montón más de lo que él imaginó (ahí recién recordó, como un estúpido, que no por nada el nipón había sido un atleta de alto rendimiento por alrededor de 10 años).

Lo positivo fue que Yuuri terminó dormido encima de su regazo producto del alcohol (¡yuhu!), lo negativo, por otro lado, fueron demasiadas cosas (entre tener que cargar al tipo hasta su habitación, dejarlo en su cama, programar la alarma del mayor para que este pudiera asistir a clases mañana y arrastrarse a su futón en su armario y _sufrir_ , pues le dolía desde la punta del cabello hasta la punta de los pies a causa de todo el ejercicio realizado).

Eran más contras que pros, decidió Yuri, junto con prometerse solemnemente el nunca más darle ninguna cosa con alcohol al mayor (o al menos no hasta que tuviera por lo menos la mitad del aguante físico que tenía el mayor).

* * *

Y así, los fracasos seguían y sumaban y se acumulaban en su itinerario, como esa vez que intentó cantarle una serenata de amor al pelinegro pensando que el equivalente japonés a esta era ENKA y muriendo de vergüenza a causa de la risa del mayor que no cesó por **_una semana_**.

Pero estaba bien, era optimista (y obstinado). Todavía tenía año y medio antes de graduarse de la escuela para hacer que Yuuri se enamorara de él de la misma forma que Yuri lo estaba del japonés cuando él apareció.

Estrella de cine de Rusia, rompe corazones y galán extraordinario, persona que obtenía todo lo que quería y cuando lo quería.

Víctor Nikiforov.

Fue en ese momento en el que las cosas comenzaron a irse a la grandísima _**mierda**_.

* * *

¿Cuántos clichés puede tener un fanfic? La respuesta es _s~_


End file.
